Digimon: Chronicles Of The Bleak Digidestined: 1
by wizardz199
Summary: This is chapter 1 of my very first fanfic called Digimon: Chronicles of the bleak digidestined. Episode 1: Corruption. This fanfic centers around the dark digidestined, and poses the question: "What if a digi-destined could turn to the dark-side?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters, themes, and art is owned by the respective companies, as Toei and Bandai.

This is not for any profit whatsoever. This is all for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who may read this fanfic. Please keep all of this in mind. Now, on with the fanfic!

Digimon: Chronicles Of The Bleak Digidestined

Episode 1: Corruption

******************************

A Digimon Fanfic by Wizardz199

Chapter 1: Tai's anxiousness & Matt's Anger

Tai: "It's been a long time since we have first made it into the digital world and met our digimon partners. Agumon is the best buddy a guy could ever

have! and the rest of my crew... Well I wish I could say the same about the rest of them. We have fought alot of enemies and jumpes through alot of hurdles,

but we are in for the biggest hurdle of them all; The Dark Masters. Frankly, I am worried about our morale, our team is breaking apart and it could not be

the worst time for us. I am especially worried about my friend... Matt, Especially because... He disappeared, and at the time we needed him the most."

******************************

Matt sat down in the field to gather his distorted thoughts together and try to make sense of his feelings of inadaquecy. Matt felt torn between

being a strong big brother and a strong team mate. Gabumon felt like lost himself, not knowing how to help his companion walk himself through his problems.

He just wanted to see his friend become the "cool guy" agian. Gabumon felt like he was a wet match in a dark cave. Not knowing how he could help light the

way for Matt.

Matt: "T.K., you've grown so much since the first time we ever came into the digital world. I thought that you needed me to remain strong, to be

your rock in times of hardship in this confusing world. However, now I have began to realize that it is the other way around; I need you. I guess that is

only way I could ever even begin to feel useful, is if I am guiding someone else, or even being the savior of someone else. But who am I fooling, I cant

even save myself!, I have no control over anything in my life at all!"

Matt rubbed his itchy eye which was proof of a pre-equisite to shedding tears. He repressed the urge to weep and decided to walk down the field some more. Gabumon had no other choice but to follow his companion. Matt walked faster and faster with each step he took, until he began to sprint with a

frenetic pace. Gabumon began to quicken his pace with both feelings of confusion and pain, because his friend without the use of words had feelings of

remorse, self-loathing but most easily recognizable was the emotion of anger written upon his expression.

All of these emotions mixed in a twisted array which seemed like a cruel symphony which was silent yet at the same time, to Gabumon;

had the most explosively sorrowful melody. Gabumon began to gasp the only words that he could even begin to think of concerning the time and

place along with the fact that he was running at a manic pace trying to keep up with Matt's stride.

"Matt! where are we going!?"

Gabumon pleaded to a pain struck ed Matt, one which could only think of one thing; trying to escape his

own cruel self realization through the only means that could come into his feeble mind at the moment. Running. Matt wanted to run away from it all; T.K.,

Joe, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Izzy, and especially of all, Tai. Hearing that name play over and over in his mind like some wicked propaganda, only fueled his anger

even more causing him to bite on his lip harder and harder as he thought of Tai more and more. Biting and pressing down until he began to taste a copper

like flavor in his mouth. Blood. Matt was quickly shocked by his action that he lost his balance and tripped and stumbled into what appeared to be a body

of shallow water.

Gabumon quickly caught up with Matt;

"Matt, are you Okay!?"

Gabumon squeeled as he tried to help Matt up from lying in his pool of humiliation. As he tried to extend a helping hand to his comrade,

Matt fiercely slapped it away.

"Don't Touch me!"

he screamed as he wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"Don't...Touch... Me..."

Matt said again, this time trying to hold back tears. Matt paused for a moment, and turned around to look at himself in the water only to

see his reflection staring right back at him in the water. He began to glare at himself, followed by a sudden thrashing at the water in a sense of self

disgust. With each thrash he began to feel more angry and knew it was futile to try and get rid of the image that stared right back at him, but he did it

anyway because he hated the image of himself more than anything right now.

Gabumon could do nothing but watch, along with an intense feeling of

anguish because there was no way he could help his friend in this dire predicament. Matt gazed at his reflection on the rippling water that slowly began

to subside because of Matt's lack of thrashing movement. Matt looked at his own petty reflection in the water for a quite some time and suddenly, like a

crash of a symbol, he began to weep bitterly.

"Geez Kid, what is with the waterworks?"

Matt quickly cut off from crying mode and directed his attention to the smug voice that interrupted his weeping. Gabumon began to snarl at who

appeared. Matt directed his attention a digimon that appeared, it looked like a giant cherry tree. Matt stood up and took a somewhat defensive position.

The gargantuan slow moving digimon began to open it's mouth again:

"Hey kid, come on, I'm on your side big man! I heard the whole thing..."

Matt began to become indignant at the giant digimon and began to turn his back on the 'supposed" kindness of the big digimon. Gabumon began to

confront the digimon with some simple yet very harsh words.

"What do you want Cherrymon?!"

"Whoa, whoa, Gabumon; hey, come on, where buds right?"

Cherrymon began to gesture a sense of self defense when it came to Gabumon and his distrusting tone. Matt began to turn his head towards Gabumon.

His eyes were filled with sorrow as he turned towards Gabumon and made a quick glance towards Cherrymon's way. Cherrymon quickly had a glimmer in his

eye. Matt then began to slump his shoulders and walk away slowly with Gabumon by his side.

"Hey kid, you look bummed out, anyway I could help Kiddo?"

Matt then yet again made the same expression toward Cherrymon. The same sad stricken face. Cherrymon however, could notice and even more latent

emotion that was held within Matt. Anger. But the emotion that was the least apparent and yet the most strongest was a twinge of a lust for power.

"There is no way you could understand..."

Matt said those words with such sorrow and a tad bit of confusion that Cherrymon could not help but be sadistically interested in what he had to say.

Cherrymon then extended a branch toward Matt and decided to give him some of his own personal "guidance."

"Kid, there is nothing that I don't understand. I have been through these forests for centuries now and have met all sorts of kooks and weirdo's

that whatever a normal looking kid like you has to say pales in comparison. Trust me my man, there is nothing I have not heard before."

Matt began to stare angrily at the huge Digimon. He paused for a moment and stared at the ground.

"You really think you can help me with my problem?" Matt said.

"Kid, I already know what's going on with you! I can see it in your eyes. You look like the kind of guy who wants to become stronger but something is

holding you back from reaching your goal."

Matt's expression of anger and sorrow changed to that of interest in what the hulking digimon had to say. Matt began to take steps towards Cherrymon.

At the same time he wiped the tears from his face and and sniffed his nose.

"What do you know about me?"

Cherrymon began to smirk and put his long branch hand around Matt's shoulder.

"Kid, I am an old and wise digimon and I have the answer to your problem. All you gotta do, is listen to what I have to say."

Gabumon could not bear to hear anymore of what he considered to be sanctimonious garbage on the part of a digimon that has a sketchy past, let alone

have his best friend and closest companion become corrupted by the words of Cherrymon. Gabumon began to tremble. But a part of him wanted Matt to come to

a conclusion upon using his own reasoning abilities, so he decided to just wait it out a little while longer. What scared Gabumon the most however is the

fact that he was intrigued and intensely interested in what the Cherrymon had to say. So Gabumon decided to just remain quiet a little while longer. For

Matt's sake.

"Kid, do you have anyone who always seems to push your buttons who always seems to get in your way?"

Matt pondered on the words of Cherrymon and he knew exactly who came to mind.

"Yes... His name..."

Cherrymon leaned forward in a sick form of anticipation. Gabumon recognized this and had to even strive harder to keep himself composed.

"Kid, talking about it will make it better, it's common sense, everyone knows that. So do yourself a favor, tell me who gets your goat?"

Matt paused for a moment, and then finished what he had to say.

"There is someone who aggravates me, who tests me, he always gets in the way and everyone seems to like him instead of me! His name... Is Tai!"

Gabumon felt a sense of sadness sweep over him like a gust of wind on an ocean, but Gabumon could tell that, more than anyone, that Matt's anger

could quickly turn into a typhoon if he would let this continue. Gabumon was still scared to intervene. Cherrymon continued his almost dark counseling

session with Matt.

So, this Tai, he's a real Jerk, thinks he's better than you huh?"

Matt began to tremble. He than let out all of his repressed emotions into a swirling vortex of loathsome reasoning and words.

"He's always getting in my way, he always holds me back! He doesn't care about me and he always treats me like I'm a kid! Everyone seems to love him,

even my little brother T.K.! And after everything I do for him, he still clings to Tai! I...I...I KNOW I AM BETTER! I AM STRONGER! I will do anything to

gain some respect, and win back my little brother!

Matt fell to the ground letting out a breath of exhalation.

"I...am...the only one...who can protect...T.K."

Cherrymon began to laugh causing Matt to become quite flustered.

"What's so funny you worthless piece of firewood!"

Cherrymon put his branch-like hands up in defense.

"Whoa kid, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because if you come with me to where I will take you, I know you will find the answer to your

problem and you will become even better than this so-called Tai that you will look back one day on this and you will laugh."

Matt glared at the Digimon and continued his words but calmer this time.

"What are you saying, Cherrymon?"

Cherrymon let out a final chuckle.

"Kid, what if I told you there way a way you could become the strongest Digidestined in all of the digital world?"

****************************

Tai began to pace around nervously. "Tai, stop pacing its making me nervous!" Sora pleaded as she could do nothing but sit there and watch as

the self proclaimed leader pace anxiously. Tai stopped and gave sora a long sad look in the eye.

"Matt... That douche bag! he left us, and to top it all off, he did it during the time we needed him the most. Right when we were about to fight the

Dark Masters! Why did he?!"

And before Tai could continue what he had to say. Sora's face began to wrinkle like she was about to weep. Tai stood motionless for a moment only to

worry about what she was going to scold him on. He knew it had to do with Matt, and that he felt that she thought that it was his fault that Matt left the

group like that. Tai began to cringe inside himself, each passing second only caused more negative emotions bolster inside of his heart. More than anything

that he had to endure as a digi-destined, no, as a leader of the group. No matter hoe many things hurdles he had to leap or barriers he had to obliterate,

it still is nothing compared to seeing a girl, let alone Sora, even so much as shed a tear.

Tai was to afraid to move closer, and to concerned to move back. It seemed to him as time moved forward, that it has become harder and harder to make

decisions. Sora began to breathe heavily followed by a red color melting over her face. She then buried her face into her hands like she was trying to dig

into her eye sockets, from that action, she began to bawl. The sound of her crying bitterly was like a dirge, and with each second she cried it was like a

knife being dug into Tai's heart deeper and deeper until he tried to embrace the distressed Sora.

He was then rudely interrupted by a swift slap to his cheek. Sora than began to send a swirling rampage to emotional words toward Tai.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tai went with his first reaction. "Me? how is it my fault!"

Sora then did the unthinkable, she punched Tai, so vigorously across his face that he fell to the ground. More in shock than in anger,

Tai got up from the ground and grabbed Sora by the arms and shook her vigorously like a distressed parent would towards an unruly child.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Tai exclaimed at the top of his voice.

Sora then began to cry again. This time however it was more like a helpless whimper mixed with words that could barely be heard.

"Don't touch me..."

Tai dis acknowledged those words, and began to violently shake her again.

"DONT YOU EVER HIT ME AGIAN!"

"I SAID, DONT TOUCH ME!"

Tai pushed her aside and ran away from the unpleasant event that just transpired. Tai ran. That was all that was on his mind, like a raging bull.

"Don't look back, and don't go back! You've had enough of this!" Tai said to himself as he continued to sprint.

"I'm going to escape it all! no more digital world, and no more human world either!"

All sorts of other negative thoughts began to swirl in Tai's brain and caused him to bite on his lip. As he bit harder and harder, he ran faster and

faster until Tai began to notice the faint taste of copper in his mouth. Blood. He stopped. It began to drip towards the ground like a faucet, Tai wiped

his mouth with his hand. He than gazed at the red stain upon his white glove and than began to weep bitterly and fell to the ground in a fetal position.

"Its all my fault..."

**********************************

Sora dropped to the ground a felt a cold chill run down her spine. It then began to feel like mental nerve was struck, only to cause her to feel

nothing at all. Sora felt in her mind that she was glad that Biyomon was not there to see what was going on between her and Tai.

Both Agumon and Biyomon were with the other digidestined trying to help figure out what they're next plan of action should be. Tai wanted to be left

alone to sort his thoughts out, but Sora insisted that she join Tai in helping him. Tai reluctantly agreed. A few moments ago Sora regretted doing such a

thing but now she feel void of any emotion at all.

"What a waste..." Sora looked toward the ground, slowly tilting her head upward like a possessed child looking up at the digital sky that looms above

her. Sora knew the urgency that was at hand for both herself and her comrades, but she quickly brushed aside those thoughts.

"I...just don't care right now." Sora said with a cold bite in her tone.

**********************************

"There in lies your answer kid." Cherrymon said, gesturing towards a be darkened cave. A long gangly wooden finger pointed towards the abysmal opening

which filled Matt with both a sense of morbid dread and also excitement, swirling inside him like a torrent of whirlpool in both his stomach and heart.

"Okay, you hunk of wood. Is this some kind of bad joke?" Said Matt with a tone of indignation, Cherrymon smiled at the distraught youth.

"Kid, to your eyes, as a human, you see nothing but a miserable old cave. But to a digimon as old as the hills, such as myself, it is much more than

that. I see; a voyage into the unknown. Who knows what you will find in there; Hey, ya might end up dead, torn apart by a ravaging Ogremon, or you might

find something that only the darkness reveal to people who are willing to go into it. Or you could remain the sniveling wuss you are right now."

Matt turned abruptly toward the hulking digimon and had a blazing look in his eye. So strong that it even made Cherrymon jump back slightly. Never

before has the scheming digimon seen such a flare before in both the eyes of a digmon or a human. He sensed a concoction of both anger with a twinge of

sadness mixed in, but the emotion that was worn the most on the sleeve of the angered young digi-destined was lust. But unlike most males his age, it was

not of a carnal nature, but Cherrymon sensed something of more weight. This desire was not going to be sated quickly, no. Cherrymon noticed that this

desire, this lust was going to only be fulfilled by power. It was not the desire for power that made Cherrymon fear Matt, the old digimon has seen every

crackpot digimon want the same desire.

What scared the digimon the most is that it was a HUMAN lusting for power, and that made the made the matter all the more weighty. There was

something about a human wanting power that filled Cherrymon both with a sense of dread and also made him want to bubble over with wretched glee. Cherrymon

knew that Matt wanted to be the most powerful and that he secretly was desperate to gain a sense of self empowerment. He knew Matt hated Tai and knew that

he is better than him. Although hid did not want to admit such a wretched self-realization.

Gabumon could not listen to the words of the lumbering digimon anymore, he had to intervene.

"Don't listen to him Matt, you are not a coward or a wuss, you are just as good as others and this cave is not the answer to any of your problems. The

answer lies deep in your heart already! Believe in yourself!" Gabumon pleaded with the angered digi-destined, but to no avail. Matt said a few words to hiss

companion which cut Gabumon deeply.

"Gabumon...I want you to wait outside. I must find the answer alone."

Gabumon began to release tears from his eyes. And he could not comprehend why, he felt like he lost a true friend. No, he knew that such a thing was

going to happen and that he could not do or say a thing about it. Cherrymon cracked a mini smirk and said a final word to Matt and Gabumon;

"Well kid, I gotta go, I hope you find your answer. Can you do one favor for me though?"

Matt turned his head and nodded with a frustrated look in his eye.

"Remember your old pal Cherrymon when you find your answer."

Matt continued to walk forward and ignored Gabumon's pleads to listen to him.

"Wait Matt! WAIT!"

"Let him go flea bag, if you were really his "friend" you would understand that he has some business to take care of. Or are you 'fraid of somethin'?

afraid that he might find the answer without ya! grow the hell up!" Cherrymon blasted at Gabumon with a scolding tone as if he knew the digmon's

intentions.

Gabumon let out a angry voice and began to fight fire with fire using his words.

"Now, listen here you hunk of firewood, I see through your bad plan, you want Matt to turn from his friends and become their enemy!"

"So what if I do you piece of digital scum! no skin off your nose! Don't act so high and mighty, like you haven't had the thought to do the same

thing."

Gabumon let gave indications that he was about to strike Cherrymon. Until Cherrymon said some parting words.

"See, you're not as good as you make yourself out to be, all I did was point something out, and you raring to go and destroy me. I did nothing to

harm you and yet you are ready to attack me. Typical."

Gabumon stops his plan towards an assault, and has a solemn look in his eye.

"Ya know, you and I aren't so different after all. Caio!"

As Cherrymon trudges away, he lets out a chuckle causing Gabumon to drop to his knees, and let out a plaintive cry. As Cherrymon crawled off into the

distance, Gabumon let out a distressful, wailing cry.

"Why Matt? Why...?"

********************************

Authors Notes: Well, there you have it, the first chapter of my first Fanfic. I would greatly appreciate any comments you have about my work and any

questions at all. This is my first fanfic ever and I decided to do a fanfic based upon an anime I remember enjoying immensely as a child and one I immensely

enjoy today. Digimon has always had a special place in my heart and I hope that this story will be enjoyed by non-fans as much as fans. I would greatly

appreciate any comments about my work. And I hope to do even better for my next chapter. Get ready! because its going to be a bumpy ride and a long journey!

^_^ Wizardz199


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters, themes, and art is owned by the respective companies, as Toei and Bandai. This is

not for any profit whatsoever. This is all for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who may read this fanfic. Please keep all of this in mind. Now,

on with the fanfic!

Digimon: Chronicles Of The Bleak Digidestined

Episode 1: Corruption

******************************

A Digimon Fanfic by Wizardz199

Chapter 2: The dark meeting and the forlorn emotion

******************************

Matt walked into the cave with an almost disturbing ease that many would find puzzling. Most people would be anxious if not frightened to enter a

pit such as that in fear of getting lost or losing their sanity in hearing their own breathing in the parapets of the black void in which they enter.

Matt however viewed this venture into the unknown as an opportunity. He did not know what awaited him in the depths of the pit, but he knew one thing,

that his destiny lies in the cave.

If one was to ask him what his destiny was, it would be impossible to answer, for he did not even know the answer to that question himself.

The only thing he knew was that the cave seemed to beckon him, like he was summoned to gather inside that very place. He continued to walk forward, part of

him was disturbed by this very action because he felt he lacked direction.

"Only a dumb ass would walk into a smelly old cave like this."

Matt felt like he could see onward, even though darkness surrounded him from all angles, he felt like it was slowly going away and a light was

brought before him. The light was scarce almost as if there was none, but he was still able to walk ahead and see clearly. It baffled him and somewhat

scared, almost as if he had the desire to scream, and yet, he still continued forward into the darkness of the cruel cave. The light in his mind grew

brighter and brighter as he walked deeper and deeper.

It was frigid... So very cold

Like tiny icicles digging into his skin, Matt began to rub his arms. He began to quake with both fear and a cold chill running down his spine.

He felt as though he was going to freeze right on the spot. Matt's breathing actions soon resembled smoke coming from a smokestack. Suddenly however, the

cold slowly began to fade and Matt began to walk again. He did not know the reasons behind such events, but he was grateful that he escape not one, but

two fatal events. At least in his mind the shadow of death seemed to loom over him. One can never be to careful in the digital world.

The strange thing is, any other person would have collapsed in such a cold climate. But Matt only seemed to get stronger with each step as he moved

forward into the darkness that only seemed to get lighter with each step.

A sudden confidence over swept Matt, he felt like he finally had something to grasp in his proverbial hand. He began to swiftly move forward, hoping

to meet something or someone for that matter.

Matt stopped for a moment and began to feel hopeless. He stood motionless, as the cold swept over him. He rubbed his arms yet again as he began to

feel like a walking icicle. He then felt a sense of dread sweep over him yet again like the moment before he entered this ruthless cave.

Now it was inevitable, he had no choice but to move farther into the cave or else he would sooner or later die of either freezing to death or possibly

going insane due to the terror that wells up in him.

He continued forward as thoughts swept through his mind yet again. He began to feel a forlorn emotion as he thought about Gabumon.

"Gabumon, I must have really hurt you leaving you alone like this...But...This is something I gotta do. I don't know where this will lead me to, but

I must know."

Matt began to ponder on several thoughts at hand. He began to feel overwhelmed. The thoughts drilled into his mind, violently like being pounded by

a hammer. Each thought swayed him from one emotion to another as he began to feel a sharp ringing in his mind which resulted in a heavy migraine. He began

to stagger back and forth, swaying like a vengeful pendulum off balance.

His head bobbed and he began to gnash his teeth only. Pictures flooded into his mind.

Fragments of sad memories flowed into his head like a bitter torrent.

Pictures...

He fell to the floor grasping his head as he pulled his own hair.

Fragments...

He began to moan, the kind of moan one makes when they feel as if they are experiencing stomach pains.

Memories...

"Mom...Dad...Why did you leave us? What did we do wrong?"

Tears rolled down Matt's face as emotions of pain from the past swirled back into his mind like a whirlpool. He then jumped to another thought which

caused even more pain in his heart.

"T.K. you've grown without me, you've become stronger. How could you forget me? After all we have been through together. You don't need me... I need

you...I...have nothing anymore."

Matt began to let out a plaintive cry.

He began to grab the earth beneath him. Anything. Anything to make him feel like he had some control over something, even if that meant the elements beneath

him, he continued to grasp violently like a businessman taking money from a safe, he grabbed and soon that action was followed by pounding violently into

the ground.

The pounding began to sound like a vengeful drum in his mind causing a ringing in his ears, only cause him to clench his teeth harder and harder with

each passing second. He hated it, he hated everything about his life.

"I HAVE NOTHING ANYMORE! NOTHING!"

Matt continued to pound at the ground.

"Here I am, in this cave, only get lost and find nothing! I'm such a moron!"

Matt Began to pound harder and harder. Then without any warning. The ground opened up causing a black hole to erupt forth.

Matt let out a brief scream, he then attempted to scramble away, but his efforts were in vain, as he continued to tumble and fall as he ran away from

the newly appeared hole. Suddenly he completely fell to the ground only to discover that his leg was being grabbed by a shadowy hand which proceeded from

the hole. He began to feel the blood circulation being cut off from his leg as he tried to release himself from its grip, but the creature, the thing, would

not let go.

Matt frantically screamed as the hole produced more hands to grab hold of Matt, only causing him to scream louder.

"Help! HELP ME!"

Matt dug his fingers deep into the dirt, that too soon was covered with small hands which helped his newfound enemy draw him into the pit. Matt was

then violently grabbed around the neck and face, being slowly pulled into the hole, like quicksand.

With each passing second, the fight became more futile. Matt still continued on to release himself from the grip of the monster of the pit. He fought

and continued to fight, his movements soon released themselves from the action of being sporadic, to a slower pace which resulted in him giving up and soon,

Matt....Closed....His....Eyes.... He slowly drifted downward into the pit.

******************************************

"Where did Matt go?!" T.K. squealed as tears began to tumble down his face. "Matt! MATT!" T.K. began to yell frantically despite the fact that he was

around his comrades who were just as cluess as he was.

"T.K. it makes no sense or difference whether you yell or not, Matt is not around here." Izzy said sharply toward T.K. trying to make him understand

the situation.

"I will use my laptop to track him by his digivice, I can do that if I hack into it's system, so if you just stop yelling and stay put, I can find

him." T.K. wiped his face sloppily and sat down next to Izzy. Izzy opened up his laptop and, like it was an extension of his own hand, began to enter a

hacking system and typed furiously. Joe, Mimi, and Kari, despite the fact that they have seen this side of Izzy many times before, were still amazed to see

how much the computer whiz could use his repertoire of knowledge.

One could not imagine how many times the digi-destined crew have gotten out of several messes, because of his help. The current event at hand, which

could be called a crisis was to find out where Matt was. If there was anyone who could figure that out, it would have to be Izzy.

"Prodigious! I hacked into the system!"

"That's Izzy for you, always resourceful." proclaimed Tentomon with a voice of phostumous pride.

"Really!? then we can find Matt!"

T.K. stood up in excitement and suddenly began to pace in a mixed bag of emotions which consisted of both worry, hope and of joy.

"Great Izzy, I knew you could do it!" Joe said in a sense of exclamation which was rare in his case since he was usually shy if not reclusive. Joe's

statement of praise was then followed by the voice of Gomamon who chimed in with a sense eagerness as much as his human partner.

"Joe's right, we couldn't have done it without you!"

Mimi and palmon were full of excitement too over such a little fact that Izzy was able to hack into the digivices. Then again, Izzy was never able

to do that before.

Izzy cracked a goofy grin as he continued to type furiously on his technological implement. The program which looked like scribble to the rest of the

crew, was second nature to Izzy. Mimi and Palmon too, feeling a sense of elation due to the fact that Izzy was able to hack into, what she thought was a complex

system.

"Great Izzy!Now we can find Ma-"

Mimi was then interrupted by the next voiced words of Izzy.

"That's peculiar."

"What is it Izzy?" Palmon responded back to the young digidestined questioning voice.

"I recognize that this is Matt's digivice."

"How can you tell!?" T.K. said with a sense of brazen worrisomeness. He knew that the following was not good, because he could sense it Izzy's voice.

"The crest of friendship has appeared, and apparently there is a tracking device in each digivice which is powered by the crest of each member.

But there is no indication that Matt is anywhere nearby...Or even in the digital world."

Everyone grew silent at the words that came out of Izzy's mouth. Kari and Gatomon, who remained silent most of the time, since they could not help but

wonder about Tai and Sora, whom everybody seems to have forgotten in this brief period of time. The then silent group moved their attention to T.K. who was

awfully silent even though the news that was presented was unbearably negative. He remained strong. Or so they though.

T.K.'s eyes began to twitch. The tiny boy than began to tremble a little bit at a time. Kari and the others only could watch in horror as the young lad

tried his hardest to keep from breaking down in this situation. He soon began to clench his fists together violently, and bite his lips. Everyone wanted to

help console T.K., but was afraid he might snap. He dug his teeth deeper into his bottom lip, which resulted in a few drops of blood falling to the ground.

"T.K...." Kari said with a sense of sorrow and concern in her voice, took a small step forward and tried to extend her hands toward him.

Suddenly, T.K. let out a violent cry and ran off filled with sadness and rage. Gatomon, pleaded with T.K. from a distance and followed the distraught

boy into the forest.

"T.K. wait!"

Kari, looked toward the ground and then back at the group, soon following the feline digimon in a mad sprint.

The group, which was once five, was now dwindled down to three. The other two, Joe and Mimi turned toward Izzy with a dangerously angry look on their

faces. Izzy looked at his hands, soon to follow having his eyes cupped in them.

"Oh no...What have I done?!" Izzy then wept bitterly.

***************************************************

"Cold...So very cold... I feel like I am falling. Is this what death feels like?"

Matt plummeted into a downward spiral of deadly unconsciousness. His limbs twirled along with his body, swinging as if they were out of control. He

began to talk within his mind some more.

"Yes...This must be death...I see everything."

Matt began to have memories of his life run through his mind.

"T.K. I remember your first birthday, how little and happy you were to be held by mom and dad...I remember teaching you how to ride a bike, you fell

so many times and cried each and every one. I told you not to give up, and you decided to give it one last try. You were at first scared but then you

actually did it. You were so proud. Then, mom and Dad left and we were all alone."

Slowly, like gears moving through his head, his eyes began to open, what was like seconds seemed to Matt like minutes as he tried to open his eyes

but for some odd reason, it felt like his eyes were trying to prevent him from doing so, like he was being held back from something. He then made himself do

so and was startled to see that he was free-falling through the catacombs of a dark hole, falling, like a airplane on a crash landing course onto the earth.

Matt felt like a part of him wanted to scream, but he could not do so. He dropped faster and faster with each passing second, his body like a stone.

He soon noticed a faint light in the distance as he continued to free-fall into what he thought would be his doom. With each passing second, Matt had to

squint his eyes; the light became brighter and brighter and brighter. Matt felt like his eyes were about to be put out of commission, like he was about to

be blinded from the intense glare of the flashing light. He forced his eyes shut again, only to continue his fall, feeling the intense light rest upon his

eyes yet again, even while his eyelids were shut.

Matt breathed heavily and then felt a cool breeze. Like salt water winds pressing lashing against his skin, the only difference is that the wind was

more intense, like it was winter. Matt opened his eyes.

He soon noticed his surroundings, only to see before a beach-like surrounding. But this beach consisted only of two colors. A gray backdrop of a

morbid sun and a beach that was black in color following waves of the sea that were white in color. Part of Matt inside felt like he had reached death and

was going to an afterlife void of reason and purpose. He began to feel fear because of the ominous feel of the area he was in. He was in a trance like state

of confusion and almost chaotic wonder at the new world around him. The world seemed familiar but also different. He continued to fall.

He soon was coming closer to the sea and let out a scream, with the fear of drowning. Matt plummeted into the sea like mass of dark water. Only to

realize that he could breathe and that the water lacked the wetness of the water back in his world. He caressed the water-like material around him and began

to realize that it was not water but more like smoke. The matter danced and twirled around his hand and formed symbols and things only to create something

that Matt could not comprehend.

He began to feel a genuine chill scurry down his spine. He closed his eyes in anticipation for the worst and reopened them. Suddenly, the black like

world around him was swarming and congregating with digi-vices that lacked any light of any kind. And below him lay millions upon millions of digieggs.

Matt grabbed at one of the digi-vices but his ran through his fingers like water. Matt continued floating, with a sense of panic, he began to plan a way out

of this ominous yet hypnotic mess he found himself in.

He then noticed from his peripheral vision, a light that began to blink. He moved himself toward it, only to realize that it was a digi-vice. He glided

toward in the dreamlike black mass, and grabbed it viciously. He took it and it stopped blinking, yet continued to glow. It was like any other digi-vice,

yet it seemed rusted and it had a almost sinister like symbol placed upon it. There was something about it that made it seem that way, although Matt could

place a reason why as to the reason he felt this way about the digi-vice, he still continued to look at the world around him.

"What is up with all of these digi-vices? The eggs at the bottom, are also weird."

Matt twirled around his newfound world and almost felt a sense of peace because of what was now before him. Matt danced and twirled in the mass of

black energy which he found himself in. He finally felt like he could take a rest from the feelings that have been plaguing him for a while now.

He sat in a meditative state for a few moments and noticed something peculiar from the side of his eye.

"What is that?"

Matt squinted, trying to make sense of what he was looking at from afar. Matt suddenly gasped in horror as he noticed it was his digimon companion

Gabumon! floating in a face down style as if he looked dead.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled frantically as he scurried mid-air to his digimon partner.

"Gabumon! Gabumon! speak to me, please!"

Matt shook his partner furiously in a desperate attempt to bring him back from his motionless state. Matt stared at his digimon companion.

"Is he...Dead?"

Matt felt his eyes become wet moved to tears Matt began to grab Gabumon tightly in his arms and cried plaintively. Matt dug his face in the warm

exterior of his now dead digimon companion. He asked himself the question that every human being has asked before him when one loses someone close to them.

"Why? why Gabumon? You said...You would always be their for me. Not you, not you, I'm losing you too...There seems to be no end to all of this, why

cant things ever just be simple?! You were my best friend, I wanted to be by your side always!"

Matt continued to cry until without warning he heard a voice.

"Arise my boy, for your friend is well."

Matt turned his head around spastic ally in hope to figure out were the voice was coming from. The voice sounded soothing yet somewhat somber and wise.

The voice also had a twinge of a dark overtone that felt as thought it commanded respect from whoever listened to it. Matt felt a chill sprint down his

spine, like a wicked pattern. Every second, a echo seemed to play over and over in his mind, and as each second passed, so did that wicked pattern. Like a

pulse running down his spine, chilling his soul.

The once black sea fog like matter that he was surrounded in, was gone and became a solid ground that was black and ominous. He appeared to still

have Gabumon in his arms and Gabumon still lacked consciousness. Matt heard the voice again.

"My boy, there is nothing to be afraid of in my world, for here you will see things and learn things about yourself you thought you never knew."

Matt stood up indignantly almost dropping Gabumon

"Who the hell are you? and what did you do to Gabumon!?"

"Please restrain yourself my child, I merely want to talk about your future in the digital world."

"My future in the digital world?" Matt replied with a sense of confusion.

"Yes, your future."

"Where am I? Who are you? What is this world? What is up with Gabumon?"

The voice let out a long sigh, and continued to speak in a wispy like voice that carried in the stale wind.

"You young people, always wanting all the answers to everything now. But if you must know, I will answer your most important questions in due time

only if you promise to listen and follow my commands, disobeying me will lead to disaster in this parallel world."

"Parallel world?" Mad said, trying to understand one conundrum after another.

"Yes my boy, this world lies beyond light and darkness, Hope and fear, Joy and Misery, Pleasure and Pain...Heaven and Hell... It lies between the

digital world you know, and the one some digimon can only dream of."

"You're not making any sense you piece of shit!" Matt said with a tone of indignation.

"My, my, such a temper. That is one of the reasons why you are here, you are dissatisfied with how the way you life is proceeding, and how your

destiny is manifesting itself. You want change, so you came here. Like an invisible colossus before you which others are oblivious to, yet you seem to

see. Something is not right, and you want to change that. So you entered this cave, the portal revealed itself and it led you to this time and place, I like

to call, the realm of The dark destiny. You have a temper and are angry because you have a reason to be. Something, is holding you back, restraining you

from manifesting your destiny, something is taking everything away from you that you hold dear."

Matt looked to the ground below him, the voice spoke truth. As much as he did not want to admit it, the voice was speaking the truth. Matt built up a

defense and decided to confront the voice and play him in his own game.

"Why don't you show yourself!?"

"Of course young man, where are my manners?"

Matt heard footsteps from a distance and looked in the fog that rolled ahead of him. He was able to make out an outline of the figure that walked

before him and tried to make it out, straining his eyes in the process. Matt waited what seemed like an eternity for the person to appear. The footsteps

had an ominous ring to them, it made Matt feel scared in a way, like not know what to expect within each passing second.

Then what was a shadowy figure soon manifested itself fully in front of Matt. He let out an expression of shock but could not quite grasp the

situation that he found himself in.

"Gennai!?"

Matt noticed that the man before him was Gennai, but something was different about this man, he had similarities to Gennai, but his clothing was more

tattered, it looked as though he was casted aside, like a diseased vagrant of a society.

The man was short like the Gennai Matt was familiar with and had some of the same facial features. This Gennai however seemed a little more worn out.

This Gennai also lacked the small ponytail at the top that the other Gennai had; instead, he was bald but had a beard which had black stripes but was mostly

gray. The old man was also lacking an eye which was replaced by a mechanical one which twitched and moved around like a robotic mechanism, as if it was

observing Matt. This very action made Matt feel like the eye was peering into his soul. The man's face was also scarred.

Matt stood with a somewhat reluctant pose, in hope that he would not come any closer. But then the Gennai began to speak.

"My dear boy, you are searching for something."

"How...Do you know?"

"You would not be here if you were not, this is a realm of self discovery and death. But with the prospect of death comes resurrection. Do you want

to find the answers to the questions you seek?

Matt had millions of thoughts ran through his mind at one time, He was morbidly afraid of this world and something about this man did not seem right,

yet this man also seemed familiar. Matt paused for a long moment and looked the old man straight in the eye. He then nodded with a sense of reluctance.

"Then follow me, and I will show you the truth."

Author Notes: This is the end of chapter two and I hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments, more will be along the way. Remember folks; Anime is

the way!

^_^

Wizardz199


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. All rights and characters, themes, and art is owned by the respective companies, as Toei and Bandai. This is

not for any profit whatsoever. This is all for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who may read this fanfic. Please keep all of this in mind. Now,

on with the fanfic!

Digimon: Chronicles Of The Bleak Digidestined

Episode 1: Corruption

******************************

A Digimon Fanfic by Wizardz199

Chapter 3: The end of innocence and the advent of dark resurrection

******************************

The old man gestured Matt to follow him. Matt complied. Matt found something creepy about this "alternate Gennai" but his own curiosity of the

situation made him want to move ahead with the old man. So He picked up Gabumon, who was surprisingly light, and walked onward with the old man.

"So where are we going old man?"

"My boy, patience is a virtue and all good things come to those who wait, fortunately for you that is all you have to do IS wait, just keep

following me and all will be answered." The old man replied without even so much as looking Matt into the eye as Matt followed him.

Matt was within the throws of anticipation as he followed the elderly man. Within his mind many thoughts flooded and swirled within his brain.

"Where is he taking me?"

"What is this place?"

"Where are we going?"

The questions and puzzlements continued to overflow in his mind. The "Gennai" he saw before him looked decrepit and beat down and yet he seemed to

move at a faster pace than Matt did. It almost seemed like Matt could not keep up with his unusually fast pace. Matt moved quicker and quicker and yet

could not seem to keep up.

Then suddenly, the ground beneath him was no longer a ground but an sky.

Matt screamed out of fear.

"Holy shit!" Matt exclaimed as he was that there was nothing below him.

The old man heard his exclamation and then quickly snapped his fingers and Matt (along with the still unconscious Gabumon) opened his eyes and noticed

that he was in a crowd of people.

"We have arrived at our destination, my dear child." The old man said with a smirk painted across his face.

"Wait, I know this place...This is Tokyo! Wait, how come nobody notices me along with Gabumon?"

"Gennai" walked toward Matt.

"Thats because you are just like them..."

"Wait, I don't understand, your not making any sense!"

The alternate Gennai then began to float slightly above the ground, soon as he done that, he looked down at a very confused and startled Matt. He

gestured his claw-like hand upward and caused Matt to levitate too. Soon, the two were floating above the city and then the old man began to speak yet

again.

"My dear boy, I am sorry to cause such a fright for you, but I had to show you a birds eye view of EVERYTHING."

"Why are we here and what did you mean by because I am like them?"

The alternate Gennai sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"My boy, what do you see before you?"

"People," Matt replied.

The old man cracked a wicked yet strangely soft smile and roved his eyes about upon the large crowd of people, surveying the groups as if he was

peering into their very being, waiting for them to act differently than they are now. Observing them like they were a rare animal. He was their watcher

and they were his prey. He had this look in his eye as if he was contemplating an act of destruction upon them. His eyes began to gleam and shimmer with a

sense of limitless excitement as he hovered above his unknown objects of affection.

Matt began to feel a sick churning feeling in his stomach as he floated in the sky with his elderly digital companion. He could not pin-point however

whether the feeling of sickness came from the being high in the sky which made him feel acrophobia and nauseous, for some odd reason. Or if he was screening

the alternate Gennai and noticed a twisted symbiont circle of affection between him and the people below. The old man's gaze seemed to become more intense

with each passing second. Matt began to feel more and more intimidated and nauseated. Part of his soul wanted to flee and escape such a dubious figure,

the other part wanted to remain where he was and observe more of the weird yet disturbing digital man as he looked onto the crowd of people with such sick

desire. With what seemed like a long pause, the old man then began to speak yet again.

"My boy, what is a... Person?"

Matt was puzzled by the alternate Gennai's question. He blinked a few seconds and than began to speak.

"A person is a human, with a personality...I guess."

"Personality? is that what sets them apart?" The old man said with his grin still in tact.

"Well, yeah... I mean, what else could it be? I mean, we're all have things that make us different and we all have things that make us unique. At

least that is what I have always been told by my mom and dad."

The old man stopped to look at Matt and continued to gaze at the people some more.

"My boy...You have been taught a lie..."

"What do you mean old man?" Matt replied indignantly.

"Look harder..."

Matt wanted to grasp what the old man was saying because he made something that seemed so simple seem so interesting and he did not have the foggiest

idea as to why a mass of people would be the slight bit interesting, and yet here he floated alongside the alternate Gennai, staring as far as he could see,

at the people below him. He felt like he was beginning to grasp what the old man was speaking of. He pondered even harder at the mass of people and about

what the old man was speaking of concerning them and their existence. Then, for a brief but almost epiphany like moment, Matt was hit with a blinding light of

truth and his eyes opened wide. He could not understand why he was so shocked by this realization. The old man continued to smile because he knew that Matt

began to grasp the point of his "truth." and that Matt had received a gleaning of that truth to help him replace the "lie" that he has been plagued with for

so many years. The old man then let out a small chuckle and continued to speak in connection with him and the people below him to help add to his newfound

"truth".

"My boy, you are a bright one...I can tell on your face that something of great importance fell upon your mind and causes you to ponder on your

existence and that of humans. Its been a while since I have seen a young one come to the realization so quickly. You truly are no average human child."

"How did you know I was thinking about my place in the world and on my existence?" Matt said with a slight twinge of amazement. He did not know as to

why he was even amazed about such a simple thing. He has seen and heard even more outstanding occurrences concerning the digital world, so he could not put his

finger as to why he was so flabbergasted at the fact that the old man could come to a conclusion. I mean, he was Gennai...Right...

"My boy, I am here to help you as I said before, and I want you to come to a realization as to why you feel the way you do, I want to hear what you

have realized my boy. Go on, tell me all about it..."

Matt gazed at the people again and this time he felt a sense of disgust. The old man noticed this emotion as well and began to smile even more at

this fact. Matt began to snarl at the crowd. Inside his heart he could not understand why he was feeling such an emotion and as to why he began to feel this

way, but it just suddenly began to spring up and he suddenly began to feel this way. It seemed to grow and grow alongside with his emotion of confusion and

despair with a sense of self-pity.

"They all seem the same and they only seem to care about themselves."

"Precisely my boy! look at them, they are completely unremarkable, they spout such words as freedom. Equality. And hope. But look around you boy, do

you see such things in this world?! This rotten, fake, vile world you call home?!"

"Well, where I come from, people have the right to be whatever they want to be, they have the right to say what they want to say, be part of any

religion they want, go to whatever job they want...And be themselves..." Matt said sheepishly as the old man soon broke out into a rant.

"A lie in a pleasant costume is what democracy is; A wolf in sheep's clothing is what your world calls freedom, my boy, people only care about freedom

of it complies with what they desire and find to be normal. Lets say their is a child in your school, what do the kids call children today who are smart and

act different from the crowd? Oh yes, geeks if I recall correctly. You see, these children believe in so called virtues as freedom, and equality, and yet

how do children and people for that matter treat other human beings such as themselves who are different. They ostracize them, they cast them aside when they

need help the most...Why? because they are not, like them. You claim that your world has freedom, yes?"

Matt stopped for a moment with the sheepish look he originally had in his eyes.

"Yes..."

"Well what happens to those of you who go outside of what is normalcy? My boy, you become a disease to humanity, and a lot of the times, you become a

strain. You cannot eat or obtain clothing or shelter or any of the necessities of existence to continue living in your miserable shell. Why? Because people

are afraid of you because you go beyond the realm of what is comfortable. So what do people who are different do to obtain what they need? They conform, even

it that means destroying what they truly are inside. Why? because they need things from those who are normal."

Matt looked down below the people and a figure of thought had hit his mind. Matt began to mentally nod in agreement, the old man spoke the truth.

"You are not free...You are not free my child...You are a slave to a system of ideas and thoughts which prevent you from growing into what you truly

want to become. You and your digimon companion as well. Look below you boy! The human family scrambles over anything they need to find a sense of uniqueness

when in reality, your existence is all vanity because sooner or later, you will all die... You plan, you scheme, you love, you mate, you reproduce...And for

what? A sense of purpose... Yet what happens when you go against the order? Then you are not loved but you are hated and most of the time even killed! It's

a useless scrap of an existence my child..."

Matt hung his head down and began to cry. He used one hand to wipe his tears and the other to keep Gabumon (who was still unconscious) on his shoulder.

Matt began to hate his miserable existence. And the more he pondered on the thought of human existence and the futility of it all. He began to see a horrible

light, which seemed more like darkness and despair.

Despair.

Anger.

Hatred.

Fear...

These emotions flooded into Matt like a levee giving way to a viscous storm. Matt has been told that life was useless before, but he did not pay

attention. He figured in his mind that the reason he was being hit so hard was because he was not only seeing that people were all alike, but that he was

experiencing that people who are different are truly ostracized and ridiculed. He was experiencing that in his life at this very moment. Both from internal

and most of all, external pressures.

Despair.

Anger.

Hatred.

Fear...

The emotions continued to come into his mind without stopping to even allow him to think... All he could do was feel... He began to pant heavily, the

old man began to hunch over and examine the young man to see what was going on. Matt began to breathe heavier and heavier as each second passed on. His heart

moved faster and faster, with each passing beat, his head began to throb.

Bump...

Bump...

Bump...

Bump...

"Old man, I have been living a lie... What does it matter if I save the world? It will always be a rotten place. Once the crew and the rest of the

people on that miserable planet see that I am no longer any use to them, what will they do to me?"

The old man let out a sigh and began to speak.

"My boy, those...People...Those you call...Companions...Will leave you and cast you aside... They only care about what you can do for them. Once you

do something they don't approve of, they will hate you and disown you..."

Matt began to rub his temples and slowly began scraping the sides of his cheeks slowly. His eyes red with tears and soon having the stinging sensation

of sweat. Like being pricked by a needle. He clenched his eyes tight and began to let out even stronger breaths of exasperation. He began to heave and pant.

Trying to make sense of a senseless situation.

"My boy...Look back at history in your world. People followed their leaders like submissive cattle and when their BELOVED leaders failed them or did

ANYTHING that displeased them, despite all they have done... They disown them. Take for example, Mussolini... Yes, I know all about your world and its

pathetic history. He brought the people's hopes to a higher plane my child, and what did his beloved followers do when he failed them. He was hanged...

And that is what they will do to you. Hang you."

Matt's lips began to tremble. He always had this morbid fear locked away in his heart. He noticed it with T.K. he was becoming stronger and he no

longer needed Matt to be his stronghold. He hated bitterly the idea of T.K. not needing him as his rock anymore. T.K. was all he had, and he was tired of

always being the second man in the digidestined coalition. He knew he was better than Tai, and he needed a chance to prove that his notion was true to every

extent.

"Loyalty. Love. Friendship. Compassion. Integrity. Those words are expendable in the language of humanity my boy. Once you show any sign of weakness,

you no longer are of any worth and those words become meaningless. There is only one word that has any real staying power. The word that will never reach a

state of worthlessness."

Matt looked up at the old man with a aspiration of being impatient. The old man smiled because he saw in his eyes an eagerness to become something

more than just one of the "digidestined." He saw within his soul a desire to become better.

"Power... Power is everything. Those who tell you that absolute power corrupts are usually people with power, who will do anything to keep it... My

boy...How would you like the power to be the greatest digidestined ever?"

Matt had a look of intrigue written all over his face. He felt a glimmer of twisted hope play in his mind. Part of his soul was terrified at the

desires that welled up in his heart. But an ever larger side of his soul was enthralled and lusted for this power. He convinced himself that the power was

for T.K. and that he was going to use it to set matters straight with the digital world.

He knew that that was a farce in the recesses of his mind. He knew that he desired the power for himself. He was tired of being a punching bag for

the rest of his crew and the world around him. He knew what he truly wanted and it seems that serendipity has knocked on his proverbial door and provided

him with an opportunity to reach for a higher calling in life. To be something worthwhile.

"I want to be great! I want to have the power to make the world the way I want it to be! I want to make a world safe for T.K.! I know I am better!

I know I am stronger! I know I can be a better leader than TAI!"

The alternate Gennai smiled.

"My boy, how would you like to rule the digital world? NAY! BOTH WORLDS! Join me my child, and we will rule the world and make it a utopia that will

stand the test of time and become the mighty bell that will shatter the still air and make this world right once and for all. We will succeed where others

have failed, we will make things right! I will give you a power so mighty that even the gods of the digital world will tremble in your wake! My child, you

have a soul of a warrior, don't waste it on petty useless jargon, you know your destiny, FOLLOW IT!"

Matt felt a sting of regret for following this current path. He felt afraid that he would be going down a path of darkness and that their was no

return. But he wanted to be a stronger digidestined. He wanted to be something better. It was to late to turn back; this idea played in his mind like a

chant that persuaded him to act in fervent manner. He lusted for this power. Ever since his days as a lad, he wanted to be stronger. He's always been alone.

Mom.

Dad.

T.K.

These words plagued him everyday ever since the divorce. Some would scoff his sadness and tell him to remove the pain of the past. He hated those

people for not understanding his pain. His family was destroyed by the divorce. He knew that the Alternate Gennai was right. People only look out for

themselves and only love if their is anything in the works for them. He knew love was a lie; His parents were a testimonial to that. If only he had the power

to do so... He could change everything... He could make the world perfect...

I will change the world.

I will be the best.

No one will be greater than me.

Matt kept telling himself this in his mind as he clenched his fists in sheer spastic energy. His heart was about to burst with anticipation as he

knew what was awaiting him for the very first time. True power. True worth. For once in his life, he felt like he was in control of his own destiny. The old

man yearned to hear his answer.

"I will do it..." Matt whispered.

"Come again my boy..."

Matt's heart raced as he felt a large swallow go down his throat. He wanted to exclaim his desire to become one worthy of the elite class. Matt felt

a yearning flow freely through his heart as if their was no repression at all within. He felt his gloved hand tighten. The sound of leather upon leather as

he continued to tighten made the alternate Gennai know exactly what the frustrated and power hungry ridden Matt was feeling. He cracked a mini smile as he

watched the angry adolescent hunch over. Then, what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Matt began to grumble and breath heavily along with a sound of joints

in the knuckles, cracking... All of these noises which resonated from Matt seemed to flow like clockwork as if he was playing a symphony of anguish which was

perquisite to a sudden and violent outburst of repressed emotion.

Matt then Screamed;

"I WILL DO IT!!! I WILL BECOME THE GREATEST DIGIDESTINED, I WILL CHANGE BOTH OF THE WORLDS FROM THEIR ROTTEN CORES INTO A UTOPIA!!! JUST YOU WATCH ME

OLD MAN, I WILL DO IT! I WILL JOIN YOU!"

Matt's outburst of agreement left the old man feeling like he was about to have a heart attack. He felt elated and ready to teach his new pupil.

"My boy, do you recognize that the path you are taking will be one that will be misunderstood, one that will be shunned by the world, one that will

make even those closest to you...Hate your very being? If you are ready to take such a challenge, then I will show you how... You will be unstoppable... Join

me, and we will make this world and yours the way they should be... A world were the worthy are the rulers! But only if you will take the risk and put your

faith in me."

Matt looked into the eyes of his new master with a glare of intensity and newfound strength.

"Yes, my lord!"

The alternate Gennai let out a small chuckle and simply responded;

"So be it...Follow me..."

**********************************************

The old man brought Matt to a tree which was both dilapidated and dying. Matt pondered on the tree with all thoughts intent on wondering why the

alternate Gennai was evening taking the lad to such an ugly plant. Matt hated to be in anticipation for anything and also wanted the power that his new

master promised him, and he wanted it now. The old man then walked limply to the tree and asked a simple question to Matt.

"My boy...Have you even heard of a dark spore?"

Matt looked puzzled at the old man and then for some odd reason cracked a smile. He put down Gabumon and then simply replied.

"Yes my lord!"

The old man smiled and then followed that adamant response with a simple;

"Then my boy, be prepared for greatness. If you can handle it."

**************

Author's notes: I am sooooo sorry for the delay in the publishing of chapter 3! I have been so swamped by the pressures of college and life that this

had to be put in the back burner. I am glad that everyone has tolerated me in my mistakes and in this factor. Please look forward to the next chapter. It will

be an eye-opener!


End file.
